Uncontrolled emotions
by Ergelina
Summary: Evy came to Narnia with the Pevensie kids, all due to a coincidence as she also happens to stay at Professor Kirke's place for a summer. It's a one shot, taking place before the fight with the White Witch and Aslan's death. P/OC.


**The Chronicles of Narnia**

_One shot_

**Foreword:**

Evy came to Narnia with the Penesive kids, all due to a coincidence as she also happens to stay at Professor Kirke's place for a summer. It's a one shot, taking place before the fight with the White Witch and Aslan's death. P/OC.

**Chapter 1:**

_Uncontrolled emotions_

Peter stood in front of the tent. The tent where he knew she was staying in. He glanced around to see if anyone was around. The sky had gone dark, however, there were no stars. He had an eerie feeling, but decided to shook it off with a shrug.

"Peter?" Evy's voice asked, sounding surprised.

He blinked and saw her standing on the tent's doorway, looking at him with surprise and amusement. If there was anything, then she certainly _hadn't_ expected to-be High King Peter standing in front of her tent. Looking like a lost puppy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, voicing out her thoughts.

"Actually, I'm not sure of myself," Peter replied, honestly. "Can we talk inside?"

Evy nodded, and stepped aside, letting Peter in. Before she followed him, she looked around to see if anyone had been watching them. No one. This was good, because she didn't want to hear any questions about her and Peter. And no funny rumors.

Almost immediately, Peter noticed an armor and Evy's weapons which she had gotten from the Santa Claus as presents. They were laying on a visible place, all ready to be put on or to be used. He turned to look at the girl with a frown.

"You're joining with the army," it wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

"Yes," Evy replied, knowing full well of Peter's opinion about war and girls. "Yes, I am."

"And Aslan allows you?" Peter asked, his eyes never leaving her.

The brunette nodded, keeping their eye contact. He took in her appearance - long, thick and yet beautiful brunette hair. Her gray eyes full of determination and ... a slight confusion? She was currently dressed in a similar clothes as Susan was, only that the color of her clothes were red and white.

Instinctively, Peter took a step forward. Closing the gap between him and Evy. Both of them were unaware that they were holding in their breaths. However, they were aware of their closeness.

The only gap between the two was a few centimeter of their bodies. Without knowing it (or at least registering) Peter felt one of his hands wrap around Evy's waist, pulling her closer. While the other one softly touched her warm cheek. He let his fingers touch her face, making her to shiver and close her eyes, briefly.

While doing so, he leaned closer and closer. Until their lips touched. At first it was a hesitant kiss. A kiss which was asking for a permission. But, every passing second it went more demanding and passionate. Soon, Evy's hands were thrown over Peter's neck and her fingers playing with his short blonde hair.

Their tongues were battling for a dominance, both attempting to gain control and power over each other. When they broke apart to catch a breath, Peter proceeded on licking every part of her body he got a hold of with his tongue. He smiled, pleased to hear her moaning softly and longingly his name.

As they kissed, Evy felt her tights going hot. She felt a need for Peter, and that feeling was stronger than it has ever been. She moaned when he licked her collarbone. When his hand massaged her hard breasts.

"Peter," she moaned into his ear. "Take me."

After she had said that, his lips captured hers. And then, before she realized it, they were laying on the ground. Both attempting to remove each others clothes. She kissed every part of his body her lips could touch. She smiled with pleasure when she saw Peter's masculine naked body.

"Are you sure, Evy?" Peter asked, stopping their make out for a moment.

She nodded, "Absolutely."

Peter smiled, before he lost himself into their kiss. He had never felt anything like that. Not that he hadn't kissed before. Being with Evy...was just right. He whispered comforting words when she moaned, he had entered his fingers inside her. He wanted to tease her before he actually took her. He could tell that she was a virgin. It was a fact which surprised and pleased him at the same time.

Her breasts heaved up and down whenever he thrust his fingers in and out. He felt his member to ache for her.

"This is going to hurt a bit," he whispered into her ear. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

Her nails dug into his skin, when he pushed his member into her. He watched her to close her eyes, then open them again. Slight tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She let out a small, hushed cry when he was finally fully inside of her. He felt her legs wrapping around his body.

Peter kissed Evy's heaving breasts, licking them while he thrust. He knew that some licking parts will leave marks, and he didn't mind it. It would show everyone that she was taken. That she belongs to him now.

"I love you, Peter," Evy muttered, holding his face with her hands.

"I love you too, Evy," Peter said, fastening his thrust and pulling her lips into a kiss.

It was perfect. Way too perfect, but he wasn't going to ruin it. Not know. Not anymore.

Peter liked the way she tasted, and hoped the she liked his taste as well. They cried, softly and in a more silenced ways, out each others names once they climaxed. Evy smiled before her hand moved to Peter's penis.

_This was just a round one,_ Evy thought as she kissed to-be High King Peter with everything she had.

-End-


End file.
